Por todo pelear
by modluna
Summary: De la canción de Ranma1/2. Maka y Soul siempre están peleando -Que tal si nos saltamos el te quiero y vamos a el beso-


POR TODO PELIAR

_El amor siempre va sin razón_

_y fue así que él llego a mi corazón._

_Cómo fue?_

_No se bien que paso,_

_Aflicción o atracción lo que nos unió_

-Hey plana!- Grito un chico de ojos rojos cabellos extrañamente blancos en el salón de clases

-Cuantas beses e tengo que decir que no me digas así tiburón?-

-No se creo que hasta que te crezcan los pecho que por cierto creo que eso será en mucho tiempo jajajajajajajajajaja- se empezó a burlar el ojirojo

-Eres un idiota- le dijo enojada una oji verde de cabellos rubios - no puedo creer que me … ush mejor me voy – se fue enojada con sus cosas – ERES UN BAKA!-grito desde el pasillo

-Y ahora a esta que le pasa?- se pregunto el ojirojo

-L o que le pasa es que eres un tonto Soul- dijo una pelinegra y ojos negros tsubaki

-Pues no entiendo Tsubaki-

-Creo que nunca lo entenderás … bueno de todos modos no es tu culpa- dijo mientras miraba por donde se fue la rubia

_Discutir y por todo pelear,_

_una extraña manera de amar._

_Por qué no demos al amor,_

_un "te quiero" y ya,_

_con un beso y ya._

_Y así todo podría ser mejor_.

-Crees que si le dijo que me gusta me hará caso- pregunto la ojiverde

-Claro que si , como crees que no te hará caso Maka –dijo entusiasmada Tsubaki en uno de los bancos de el salón comienzo el almuerzo

-Está bien hoy me le declarare – se paro con los brazos al aire

-Pero quién crees que te va a querer con lo plana que estas jajaja!- dijo con una gran carcajada Soul

-Que te trais con migo Soul no se por que te empeñas a molestarme- se puso en frente de él y lo empujo

-Mira plana no me traigo nada con tijo solo que me pero cupo del chico de quien te declararas solo eso- sin más en pujo también a Maka

-Ya empezaron?-

-No te avía visto pensaba que estabas con tu papa kid-

-No ya no acabo de vine de ahí vine a ver a Crona- un sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas del chico de ojos dorado y cabellos negro y tres extrañas rallas blancas

-Pues está en el baño, y si ya empezaron a pelear- miro donde estaban Maka y Soul estaban paliando- no sé por qué Soul se empeña ah hacerla enojar hoy se le iba a declarar-

-Que le podemos hacer?- dijo suspirando – Bueno me voy a buscar a Crona

-Está bien nos vemos en un rato kid ha y por cierto te recomiendo que la próxima ves que te que des con Crona en casa solos procuren serrar las puertas con seguro porque la ves pasada los encontramos en una de sus movidas- dijo burlona

-Co..mo co.. bueno pues también va para ti que hace como 2 días los encontré a ti y Black star en el cobertizo de la escuela en una pose que ni yo y Crona pensábamos que existía- comento con el mismo tono burlón

-C reo que estamos en el mismo barco así que tu no dices nada y yo tampoco- dijo levantando una mano – así que esto queda entre nosotros dos?-

-Claro- dijo mientras estrechaba su mano con la de Tsubaki- bueno creo que iré por Crona bye

-Adiós kid- miro a la pareja que estaba peliando en el salón – Creo que estoce acabaría si lo sé dijeras una ´´te quiero y ya con un beso y ya ´´y así todo sería mejor- suspiro

_Mira que el tiempo ve de prisa,_

_tal vez te puedas arrepentir._

_Todo acaba y no avisa,_

_tienes tu vida por vivir._

-Oye Soul que harás en las vacaciones de verano?- pregunto un chico de ojos negros y cabellos azules

- No se Black star creo que me que daré en casa – dijo con un tono aburrido acostado en es césped con las manos detrás de la cabeza

-Yo creo que Tsubaki quiere que vayamos a la playa-

-por cierto cuanto yabas saliendo con Tsubaki?-

-Creo que unos 3 meses creo porque lo preguntas?

-Por nada solo que no se… -suspiro y se sentó en el césped. De repente Maka, Tsubaki y Crona pasaron enfrente de ellos iban caminando hasta que un joven de ojos azules y cabellos rubios

-Quien crees que sea Soul?- pregunto Black star

-No se pero me está cayendo mal – vio que empezaba a hablarle a Maka las demás se acercaban a ellos pero Soul solo veía como Maka en pasaba a irse con ese chico. Cuando las chicas estaban con ellos –Oigan quien es ese?- pregunto con mala cara

-No lo sabemos pero al parecer Maka si lo conoce porque con un solo hola Maka se puso roja de la vergüenza- comento Crona

-bueno entonces nos podemos ir creo que Kid nos está esperando en el cine- dijo el peliazul

-Adiós soul nos vemos mañana- se despidió Crona

-Oye soul no crees que Maka ya consiguió novio? - le pregunto Tsubaki cuando todos se habían ido ella luego de decir eso se fue también con los demás

-Quien quedra a esa plana _yo creo que yo-_lo ultimo lo pensó para él en peso a recoger sus cosas para luego salir del parque

_Si me ves, Ranma, se que sí,_

_Este amor esta creciendo._

_Por favor, Ranma, di que sí,_

_y te entregare mi corazón..._

-Soul quiero hablar con tijo – dijo Maka en la puerta del salón de clases

-Para que me quieres plana- dijo burlón en la puerta

-Mira soul quiero que esto sea seria mente así que te espero al final de las clases en el salón de música sino llegas temprano atente a las consecuencias- termino y se fue por el pasillo

-A esta que le pasa- se pregunto el ojirojo

-Creo que le debería hacer caso Soul-le comento Black star. EL solo se le quedo viendo y luego entro al salón

-No iré quien sabe me ara- dijo mientras se sentaba en su banca con los pies en la mesa y las manos bajo la cabeza

-Cómo pero si es algo importante?-dijo desesperado el paliazul

-No me importa-dijo mientras solo veía por la ventana-

-Después no andes de lloraron cuando te la bajen así que…- Salió por la puerta y bajo por las escaleras hasta el salón que estaba debajo del suyo se asomo por la puerta hasta que visualizo a la pelinegra – oye Tsubaki puedes venir por un rato

-Claro – se paro enfrente de el chico y salieron al pasillo- Que pasa Black star?

-Pues antes mi beso de saludo?- dijo juguetón y besando a su novia

-YA YA alguien nos puede ver – dijo toda roja de la cabeza a la raíz del cabello – que pasa?

-Pues soul no piensa ir con Maka al salón de música

-Como que no piensa ir?- se en peso a poner furiosa

-Como te lo dije no piensa ir

-Bueno pues se lo pierde no podemos hacer nada sino piensa ir- se en peso a poner triste

-No te pangas así ya verás que lo va a pagar cuan do Maka empiece a salir con Justin

-Que le podemos hacer- dijo triste

Pero no pensaron que un peli banco los estaba oyendo de un lado de las escaleras

-Eso nunca pasara lo juro por mi alma que nunca Maka salga con alguien además de mi, porque Maka es mía solo mía – dijo posesivamente

Se empezó a ir hacia su clase con una gran sonrisa de tiburón

_Oye lo que estoy diciendo!_

_Olvida la amargura,_

_y dame tu ternura._

_-_Maldición ese idiota porque no viene le dije específicamente que lo esperaba des pues de la escuela pero no verdad se tenía que tardar –decia una rubia de ojos verdes que en ese momento estaba llorando

-No puedo creer que la plana este llorando por mi ja quien lo pensaría?- se burlo. Maka voltio y sele quedo viendo se paró el peli blanco pensó que se le echaría enzima pero en ves de eso solo se quedo hay parada y dijo

-Me gustas-dijo sin más

-Y piensas que t me gustas?

-Cállate y responde tiburón

-creo que primero te tiene que quitar esa amargura que te tiras – comento con una gran sonrisa- y segunda acércate para decirte la respuesta. -Maka se acerco pero antes que diera el último paso solo sintió como unos labios se posaban en su oreja y decían- a mí también me gustas y mucho-y se sellaron los labios en un tierno beso

_Discutir y por todo pelear,_

_Una extraña manera de amar._

_Por qué no demos al amor,_

_Un "te quiero" y ya,_

_Con un beso y ya._

_Y así todo podría ser mejor._

-No me vuelvas a decir plana tiburón -grito Maka

-plana plana plana plana plana plana plana plana plana plana plana plana plana plana plana plana-decia una y o trabes

-haaaaaaa cállate cállate cállate cállate!

-Que paso no que llano se iban a pelear?-pregunto kid con una mano en los hombros de Crona .viendo desde la ventana del salón asía el patio de la escuela

-Eso decían pero al parecer se están paliando o trabes- dio suspirando Tsubaki

-No los entiendo primero nos sorprenden de que son novios y ha ora se están paliando-comento Black star

-Creo que nunca los entenderemos-suspiro Crona

En el patio se encontraba una pareja paliando pero de repente la joven dejo de discutir y se puso a reír, el pliblanco solo se le quedo viendo raro.

-Ahora de que te ríes?-le pregunto con una sega fruncida

-Me rio porque es siempre lo mismo-

-Como que lo mismo no entiendo-dio confundido

-Pues si primero nos enojamos y paliamos luego me dices ¨te quiero¨ y luego nos besamos y ya y nos vamos con los chicos al parque o al cine –se empezó a reír mas

-Al parecer si- se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura para acercarla a el-porque no nos saltamos ese te quiero y nos besamos?-dijo coquetamente

-Creo que me justa la idea-dijo de la misma forma mientras ponía sus manos en el cuello de él y lo acercaba a ella y se besaban por unos minutos hasta que se les acabo el aire y se separaban.

-¨te quiero Maka¨

-Yo también soul- dijo mientras ponía su cabeza en su pacho – Pero no creas que te perdonare que me hallas dicho plana heee

-Está bien pero recuerda que existen las cirugías-

-Como que existen las cirugías no me estés jodiendo porque sino…- no pudo decir nada porque unos labios la interrumpieron

-Es una broma yo te quiero tal y como eres aun que un poco de volumen no te haría daño

-Eres un idiota- dijo enojada mientras se iba por el patio hacia la escuela

-Oye espera era solo una broma-decia desesperado corriendo hacia ella

-Soul eres un BAAKAA!-

EN EL SALON

-creo que soul la volvió a cagar-dijo Tsubaki mientras todos asentían con una jotita en la cabeza

**FIN**


End file.
